


Tie Me To Your Longing, I'll Tie You To Mine

by foxtales



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Frottage, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Some roughness, some tenderness and good, quality clothing. =)
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Heath Ledger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tie Me To Your Longing, I'll Tie You To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005 for a "plea for porn" from the incomparable elouisa.
> 
> Title for the Emily Wells song, "Antidote".

It's been months since they've seen each other. Jake's been "getting back with" Kirsten and Heath and Michelle have welcomed their daughter into the world.

It's all thrown into chaos when they see each other the night before the premiere. Every moment of, "we can't do this" and "this isn't right" is gone as they slam each other into doorframes and walls and anything else in the way of their raw hunger.

Their hands are not gentle as they claw and pull and push, nor are there any whispers or soft noises. There's only hissing and grunting and sharp barks of breath when they break temporarily for air. There is only bruising force and a need that can't be satisfied, no matter how many times they come together like this.

They hump each other almost viciously, filled with too much urgency to bother with removing clothing. Their cocks throb and ache and finally give over to the friction, pressure and heat.

It's only when they slide down the wall to the floor, gasping for breath, that they gentle. They look at each other and their eyes darken in a different way. Their hands stroke and cup. They whisper and murmur and nuzzle. They lick and suck and kiss lightly.

And then they laugh over the fact that not a button has been undone on either of them as they stand on shaky legs.

The walk to the bed seems endless.


End file.
